An indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus includes components, such as a heat exchanger and an air-sending fan, inside the indoor unit and also includes an up-down airflow direction louver that controls the blowing direction of heat-exchanged air.
While the air-conditioning apparatus is performing cooling operation, the up-down airflow direction louver is in contact with heat-exchanged cool air and with air that contains indoor moisture and is still warm. In the above circumstance, condensation due to a temperature difference easily occurs on the up-down airflow direction louver.
Therefore, an up-down airflow direction louver to which a thermal insulation material is bonded is known. A method of preventing condensation by causing cool air to flow along both sides of front and back surfaces of an up-down airflow direction louver is also known.
In addition, a technique that prevents condensation by thermal insulation by providing a hollow layer between two stacked components of an up-down airflow direction louver, which is divided into two as the two components at the front and the back, is known (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).